twins
by ixishxallixx
Summary: Yaoi, Incest, VERY angst in later chapters  Moon and Mercury are twins. Moon is strong, Mercury is fragile. Moon wants Mercury, but Mercury is against it. Will Moon get what he wants? Read to find out.  More reviews   more chapters!
1. Rejection

Background: Mercury and Moon are 15 year old identical twins who live in Japan. Moon loves Mercury more then most people exept, but he hasn't told him. Mercury does not feel the same way. Moon is older by 10 minutes and is way stronger. He isn't very bright, but he has quite a way with words(poems, songs, etc.). He also can sing extremly well, and plays guitar. Mercury is extremly smart, and plays the violen. He's always too timid, so he never talks to anyone but his brother. He seems very depressed from everything he's been threw, but he isn't. Moon and Mercury always have their hair the same way, black emo/skater type. Moon's bangs are always covering his left eye, letting his blue eye show. Mercury's bangs are always covering his right eye, letting his green eye show.(Yes, they really are identical, it's just for both of them, their left eye is green and their right eye is blue.) 

NOTE: I own all of these characters! They are all my OCs(original characters)! If they sound like characters you came up with, or existing characters from other animes, I'm sorry, but I own these people. The Ginjiro twins, family, and friends are all mine! 

Moon was incredibly bored and Mercury seemed depressed, and was reading, as usual. Moon got the sudden urge to kiss his brother wanting to get rid of his sadness. But he couldn't. He loved his brother, more then exepted by most people. Mercury didn't. And Moon realized it.

He continued to play video games. 

Mercury turned off the lights and laid down in the bed. 

"Finish playing. I'm tired. I've had a bad day." Mercury said. 

Moon stopped and let Mercury go to bed, and soon, so did he. 

They woke up the next morning to the sound of their sister, Mitzuki, knocking on their door. 

"Can I come in?" she asked. 

"Wait a second!" yelled Mercury as he got up from his tired sleep. 

Moon had been awake longer, so he answered the door. 

He opened the door and said "What do you need?" very annoyed. 

"I wanna play dress up!" Mitzuki said gleefully, as she smiled. 

"No. I had to play that yesturday." Moon said. 

"Hmph. Fine. Tomarow?" she asked. 

"Okay." Moon answered as the little girl skipped away. 

They both did their black hair like they always had it, got fully dressed, and grabbed their skateboards, iPods, and ran out the door. 

They road they're skateboards around the crowded streets of Japan. 

They saw Dai infront of the icecream shop, where he always was. 

"Hey!" Moon jumped up and down flailing his arms like an idiot, "Dai! Dai! Come over here!" 

Dai ran over as fast as he could to make sure Mercury's embaressment ended as soon as possible. 

"Yes, Moon?" Dai felt bad for Mercury. 

"Hi." Moon started to laugh his ass off, finding his childish behaviors to be funny as shit. 

"Ugh. Let's go to the mall. I'm bored." Dai said. 

They all walked to the mall and spent the day sitting around, pulling pranks, and stealing candy from the little children and booths here and there. 

All day, Dai kept an eye on Moon. Dai and Moon had been seceretly going out for almost a year and a half. Not even Mercury knew about it. 

Dai wanted Moon to spend the night, and Moon's dad was fine with it. 

Everyone went home, and Dai took Moon straight into his bedroom. 

"Tell me you love me" Dai demanded as he sat on the bed, which was squashed in his small room leaving little space for them to walk in and out. He stared at Moon as he walked into the room standing at the door. 

"I love you" Moon said. He turned away from Dai heading back out the door. 

Dai was right behind Moon before he could take his first step out of the door. Dai pulled Moon's face back to his and pushed their lips together softly. Dai's tongue was impatient and crept into Moon's mouth. Dai kept pulling Moon closer deepening their kiss. Moon pulled out of their kiss stared into Dai's eyes and then moved back. So that he was kissing him more passionately now, he wrapped his arms around Dai's neck. Dai had his hands on Moon's waist already tightly gripping him. He pulled Moon's legs around his own waist so that he was supporting the two of them. 

So that he was able to move himself better, Dai pushed Moon up against the wall next to the bed. Moon clung tightly to Dai's waist. Dai started grinding them together. Moon started moaning in sync with Dai. 

Dai released his grip from Moon's legs letting them fall and support himself. Moon was disappointed that Dai had stopped at this point. Dai grabbed Moon's wrist and flung him around onto the bed almost hitting the window on the other side. Moon propped himself up on his elbows so that he could see Dai but he did not turn towards Moon.  
>'Did I do something wrong?' Moon thought to himself but did not want to say anything to Dai in case he was pissed off with him. <p>

He couldn't stay, he was he throbbing inside his pants. He started to remove them so that he could access his dick. Dai turned to see what Moon was doing because he heard the bed squeak as he moved. He was shocked to see Moon doing this to himself, he hated having to do it in front of Dai. He got on top of Moon immediately knocking his hands out of the way and replacing them with his own. He started pumping slowly building up speed. Moon pulled Dai's face up to meet his own and running his fingers through his hair, until he was able to reach Dai's face so that he was able to kiss him again. Dai moved both of his hands up underneath Moon's shirt letting it linger around his chest then moving it so that he could play with Moon's nipple, making it go hard. 

Moon pulled out from the kiss gesturing so that he could take his shirt off it, was only getting in the way. Dai moved his mouth so that he could play with Moon's other nipple, slowly licking it and nibbling at it. Moon started to moan more, he covered his mouth with his arm biting down on it so that he could only just be heard. Dai moved his mouth down Moon's stomach licking and kissing it until he got to his cock. He started licking it rapidly. He kissed it up and down. When he reached the slit he took all he could into his mouth still licking it. Dai moved his hand to Moon's lower back making it arc and push more of him into his mouth. 

"Dai, stop I'm going to-" Moon tried to pull Dai's hair to get him to move away but not being able to escape his grip, he was unable to stop himself spilling his seed in Dai's mouth. Dai's mouth was overflowing from Moon's substance which he gulped down then licked his lips. 

Moon was panting under Dai, he could feel the semen that had not gone into Dai's mouth on his stomach mixed in with their sweat. Moon took Dai's chin so he could pull him up to his mouth again. As Dai moved Moon could feel Dai's dick rub against him, he could feel that it was hard and hot even under his jeans. This feeling made Moon hard again, which made Dai smile. Dai lay still on top of Moon momentarily. 

Dai moved so that he was able to undo his pants so he could release his cock which was pushing hard against them making it throb. He took his shirt off throwing it away from the bed. He knelt over Moon embracing him, pulling him so that he was almost completely sat up under him. Moon moved so that he could take Dai's dick into his hands like he had done for him. Dai shuddered from Moon's touch, feeling himself building. He pushed Moon so that he laid back down on the bed. Dai took Moon again pumping harder and faster than before. He leaned into Moon's face kissing him. Both of their mouths were eager against the other. 

Before long Dai had moved the two of them so that he was laid on the bottom and Moon was on all fours facing his dick so that they were able to play with each other at the same time. Moon used his hand to make Dai start seeping. Dai started to penetrate him. He used his saliva as lubrication, sticking his tongue into Moon's hole. Using his fingers to widen it, Moon's hole tightened on Dai's finger, pulling it in. Moon couldn't help but stop playing with Dai's cock and try to relax in the heat. 

"I love you Moon." Dai put in another finger making his hole bigger. He couldn't wait any longer, so once again Moon was laid on the bed his legs spread open, he looked away from Dai, covering his face. 

"I love you too" blushing at the position he was in. 

Dai positioned himself at Moon's entrance and then pulled Moon so that he was watching. Dai moved slowly pushing himself hard against his entrance, slowly entering. Moon turned away biting down on a pillow so that he would not let his pain and pleasure be heard. 

Dai couldn't hold back any longer and pushed hard into Moon so that he was fully inside. Dai took Moon's hand and squeezed as an apology for the pain he was causing him, he hated to see him in pain but couldn't help himself, not when they were this far in. 

Dai started thrusting hard and fast into Moon. He pulled Dai so their body's were against each other. He now let his pleasurable moans go loud so that it echoed in the small room, and Dai moaned with him filling the room with their sound. 

"Dai!" Moon almost screamed as he came again covering them in his semen as he panted heavily under Dai who was still thrusting inside of him. 

"I can't stop, Moon. Just bare with it a little longer." Dai started moving himself faster so that he could finish soon and to let Moon be free from pain. 

"Don't stop, I can keep going, I want to keep going" Moon could barely talk through his panting and moans. But Dai was able to hear him and started kissing Moon's body all over moving up towards his neck hovering there for a second and then moving up to Moon's mouth kissing him harshly. 

Dai pulled Moon into a kiss, then came inside of him. 

They were completely exhausted. They cleaned each other off using tissues they always kept by Dai's bed, not wanting to have to completely wash each other away they let themselves stay dirty for the rest of the night. Once finished they lay side by side in the bed close together. Moon layed his head on Dai's chest, his breathing slowed to the same rate as Dai's. His arm was around Moon's back holding them close together and using the other one he held Moon's hand, their fingers entwined. 

"Moon," Dai said as he ran his fingers through Moon's hair. 

"Yeah?" Moon replyed. 

"I know we're both only 15 and all, but..." Dai hesitated. 

"What is it?" Moon asked.

"I wanted to know if in 3 years, when we're old enough, would you marry me?" 

Moon was shocked. He knew Dai loved him, but he didn't know that he loved him that much. Moon wanted to go back in time and stop himself from ever exepting Dai as a lover. 

"I even have the ring picked out. You always say love never lasts, but hopefully, this will change your mind." Dai pulled out a plain, silver ring that had 'I will love you forever' ingraved in it. 

"Dai..." 

"Yes?" Dai answered with a smile. 

"I can't..." 

"Wh-what?" Tears began to fill his eyes. 

"There's someone else. There always has been..." 

"Who? Tell me who!" 

"Multiple people..." 

Dai forcefully pushed Moon on the bed and pinned him down. "Why? I'll die without you!" 

"Its okay... Everything will be fine." Moon tryed to kiss Dai, but Dai got off him and put his boxers back on. 

"It will never be fine. How can someone have someting as passionate and beautiful as sex with a person, and have there be someone else too? I need to know the answer." He turned to the wall and started to silently cry. 

"I like you, Dai. I really, really do. It's just that I need to be touched by others too." 

"So sex is more important them me..?" 

"No, Dai! I didn't meen it like that!" Moon got up and hugged Dai from behind. "Now, let's get you out of those boxers. I want to be seme this time." Moon pulled Dai's boxers down. He freaked out and pushed Moon onto the floor. 

"Don't fucking touch me! I hate you! I hope you die!" 

Moon was shocked. 

"Get out of my house." 

Moon stayed laying on the floor. 

"I said get the hell out of my house!" 

Moon put on his clothes and left. He began to walk home. 

Dai went into his bathroom and took a shower to get rid of whatever was left of Moon on him. 

~Meanwhile: What Happened With Mercury~ 

As Dai and Moon started to walk with eachother to Dai's house, Mercury started to walk home by himself. He made a choice he'd soon regret and too the allyway home. 

"Hey there, gay boy." Mercury heard from behind him. 'Not Aoi! This will be the 5th time this week!' 

"H-hi, Aoi..." 

"Scared already?" Aoi smirked and picked Mercury up by his shirt collar. "Thats a good little faggot." Aoi threw him to the ground. Mercury got up and saw some of Aoi's friend come around the corner. 

They evily chucked. One took out a pocket knife. 

Aoi punched Mercury in the face, knocking him back down. After that, they all started to rip Mercury to shreads. Some kicked, some punched, one took ahold of his hair, yanked his head up, then kicked him in the back of the head. Mercury felt pointless, useless, weak, small, sad. After one of Aoi's friends slashed his arms, they all left. 

Mercury was covered it cuts. Bruises. Blood. He walked in his house, went upstairs and took a shower. Afterwords, he layed down under the covers. He started to cry as the partial numbness of his body left, and he could feel the pain. The horrible, horrible pain. 

Mercury's dad and sister weren't home, and so Mercury was left by himself, depressed, crying and laying in his bed wishing his brother was next to him. Moon came in the room about an hour later. 

"What were you and Dai doing?" Mercury asked with descust in his voice, and didn't even turn to see Moon. 

He layed next to his brother, and hugged him, "I'm sorry." 

There was silence. 

"If your not going to even come out from under the covers, I'm going to sleep." Moon finally said. 

More silence.

Moon turned off the light, and layed down. 

They both slowly drifted to sleep.


	2. Change

The next day when Mercury woke up, he got out of bed, looked at the calender, and realized that it was the last day of Summer vacation.

'After today, there's going to another 180 days of ignorent child-like beings, pressure, and humiliation. Great,' he thought, 'Oh well, I'll still have my brother.' he smiled as he looked at his sleeping twin.

Mercury felt so lucky to be able to have Moon as a brother, he viewed him to be perfect in every way. Besides his addiction to sex.

Mercury went downstairs and started to make breakfast for the two of them. Moon woke up from the smell of blueberry pancakes, eggs, and Moon's favorite, bacon. Moon put on a t-shirt and took Mercury down his favorite way over sized sweater that he wore around the house all the time, no matter what the weather was.

Moon sat down at the kitchen table as Mercury brought the food to him.

"This looks really good." Moon said as he handed Mercury the sweater.

"Thanks." Mercury smiled and put on the oversized comfortable gray sweater.

"You know," Mercury began, "Tomarow's the first day of school. We still haven't gotten school supplys."

"Kay. We can go right when we're done eating."

'God, I fucking love him...' Mercury and Moon both thought at the same time.

Moon filled himself with the food Mercury made him, while Mercury simply ate a banana.

When Moon finished, they both got jeans on, changed thier shirts, did their hair, then walked to the store.

"And remember, Moon. We aren't just here for markers and stickers. We have to get school stuff." Mercury said.

Moon already had 6 boxes of markers and 8 different rolls of stickers picked out, and he looked happy as could be, fasinated by the colors.

Mercury sighed at his twin's utter stupidity as he went to pick out 2 binders, 2 calculaters, and a shit load of pens, pencils, sharpeners, folders, and white-out.

Moon and Mercury payed the person at the counter.

"I bet you can't beat me home!" Moon challenged Mercury.

"I know I can't. I'm carrying all the bags so you could easily beat me."

Despite Mercury's response, Moon still started to run home.

'I swear, that boy is too stubborn.' Mercury thought as he almost chuckled. He walked at his normal fast pase.

"Ha ha!" Mercury herd Moon yell from a distance, "You're so far behind!"

"If you want it too be fare, then come back and take half of the bags so I have a chance!"

Moon came running back, "Kay." He simply said as he took 2 of the bags, but before he could turn back around, Mercury had already started running as fast as he could.

"Sucker!" He yelled with a smile.

"You cheater!" Moon yelled back and started to catch up with Mercury.

Moon was stronger and faster then Mercury, and so it didn't take long for him to get past him again. Mercury didn't want to win anymore, so he hopped on his brother's back, and Moon gave Mercury a ride home.

When they got home, Mitsuki was crying, and their father was looking at a document.

"Moon, Mercury, I need to speak with you both." Their father.

"Okay..." They both were scared as they sat next to thier dad.

"Someone desided that you both belong to your mother now. I am only responsible for Mina. Tomarow, you will be taken to live with your mom."

"What? Why?" they both said in perfect unisen.

"I'm not sure... But no matter what, you both need to know that you two and your sister are my life, so if something happens, let me know."

They stayed silent.

"I don't want you to leave..." Mitzuki kept crying, "I love you.. Both of you... And I always will..." The cute little 7 year old hugged her brothers.

"They need to go pack, Mitsuki." said their father.

Mina let go of them and they went upstairs.

Moon and Mercury layed on thier bed.

"All of our friends.." Mercury started.

"And great nights.." Moon added.

"And good memories.." Mercury said.

"Are gone..." they ended at the same time.

They started to pack. Taking clothes, necklaces,  
>bracelets, shoes, socks, pictures, almost everything. Exept for the butterfly collection Mercury had. He had been fastenated by the simple creatures for years, he caught some, breaking the wings off of them and pinning them under glass to be stared at. He was leaving that for Mitzuki. Mercury never really had much of a heart. He was smart, and seemingly emotionless everywhere he went. He hardly talked, exept for around his brother.<p>

The rest of their day was spent with Mitzuki and their father.

Mitzuki, Moon and Mercury played soccer, trying to feel happy together.

They all went to Mercury's favorite place, the natural rocks he called the King and Queen seats. It was a place surrunded by green, pure green, most of which you had to look down to see, because of how incredibly high up you were. You were so high up, that if you fell, there would be no possible way you could survive. But as you would fall for that minute that seemed to last forever, you'd be dieing in the most beautiful place in the world, and you'd die with a smile. Or at least Mercury would. Plus, a few steps away from there was the cliff. The cliff's view was utterly spectacular. It had the pure green of the "seats" but it had a blue rushing river far far below, and across from the cliff, there was something formed into the side of the wall of rock that looked ancient. It was deadly to walk out to either place, if you slipped on the cliff you fell, if climbed the wrong way on the "seats", you'll be trapped, but Mercury took the risk to see the beauty.

When they got there, Mercury climbed to the "seats" then helped the others up. He looked at the green, then showed the others how to get down, then he made his way to the edge of the cliff, sitting, so his legs would dangle. He felt completely relaxed and at peace in this place, as if being there took all of his pain away, and for a while, it did.

Mercury stayed there for hours as people came and went, and the rest of his family explored the trails and ate the packed lunch Mercury made. They were smart enough to leave him alone. He needed time to let go of his feelings from time to time. Sometimes that time was a few minutes, sometimes in was a couple of hours, and sometimes he sat there until after dusk. That day ended up being one that lasted until after dusk.

Moon and the others sat on the seats and silently watched Mercury think until 7 o'clock, then Moon suggested that they both went back home. He wanted to stay with Mercury and besides, he knew the way back.

They left, and Moon made his way to Mercury. It wasn't anywhere near being as easy as Mercury made it look.

"I love you." Moon hugged Mercury.

They stayed like that for two hours.

"Moon," Mercury started.

"Yes?"

"We should kill ourselves, while we're just like this. I've been thinking for a long time and I think that's what we should do..."

"That's what you were thinking about this whole time?"

"Yeah."

"I'm not killing myself just because we have to go live with mom."

"Fine.."

It started to rain so the twins got up and left the beautiful place, headed for their last night at home.

When they got home, their aunt was already their to come get them.

"Why are you here so early?" Moon asked.

"Your mother wanted me to come get you right away." their Aunt Amber told them.

The twins turned to look into the dining room and saw their father covering his face, crying.

"What are you waiting for? Go get your stuff." she patted them on the back as they went upstairs.

'Fuck my life. Fuck it hard. I hate this fucking fucked up world.' Moon thought to himself. He grabbed a knife and shuved it in his suit case. 'If one more thing goes wrong in my life, I'm going to slit my throat.' he continued. He didn't realize that Mercury stuffed a gun in his own suit case as he thought the same thing.

They went into Mitsuki's room and gave the sleeping girl a kiss on the forehead then walked downstairs.

They both hugged their dad and told him that they loved him before they got in the car.

They drove for a bit, then finaly arived at a hotel near the airport.

"Why are we here?" Moon asked.

"You don't know? You're mother doesn't live in Japan. She lives in the USA now." their aunt answered.

"What?" Moon yelled.

"We have to take a plane tomarow?" Mercury continued.

"Yeah. I thought you knew."

The twins both sighed and laid on the bed. They tossed and turned for a bit, then fell asleep.

When they woke up, they got showers, got dressed, and went to the airport to get on the plane that they were almost late for.

Niether of the twins said a word during the whole day.

The final plane ride going from England to NewYork, NewYork, seemed to be the longest, even though it was the shortest distance.

They had to drive a while to get to their mother's small house in the middle of the crowded city.

When they got there, Mercury knocked on the door of the house and their mom answered by hugging both of her sons.

"Moon! Mercury! I haven't seen you in so long! I missed you both so much!" she anounced.

Two pretty looking girls who were sitting on the couch looked at Moon and Mercury as they walked in.

"I'm Angela, and this is Tyler." one of them said.

Their mothers kept an eye on Moon and Mercury.

"We both live on this street and your mother wanted you two to meet us." the other said, not knowing what to talk about.

Their mother had devorced Moon and Mercury's dad before Moon was openly bisexual and Mercury was openly gay.

But despite that, Moon had started to think Angela was hot. She was. She had long blonde hair, bright green eyes, and a great body. Moon couldn't help but stare at her tits.

Tyler started to like Mercury. He was silent, and she thought he was hot, but something made him different then his brother. They were both really hot, but Moon always had a glare in his eye, and that's what differed him from his identical twin.

Instead of a glare, Mercury had more of an inocent look. That's what Tyler liked.

Moon didn't say a word the whole time, partly because English wasn't his first language, but mostly because all he could think of was Angela's boobs.

Mercury never said anything because he was timid, even though he could perfectly speak and understand English.

After about 5 minutes of wierd silence, their mother popped in, "Moon and Mercury really need to get settled in. It might be best if you continue later."

"Okay Ms. Ginjiro. Bye." Tyler said.

"Yeah, Bye." Angela continued.

"Sayōnara!" the twins said in sync with a smile.

They both looked back in confusion.

Mercury walked over to them and explained, "Sorry. We aren't really that used to speaking English yet. Sayōnara meens 'Goodbye' in Japanese."

"Its perfectly fine, we understand now." Tyler said with a smile and blushing as Angela had to pull her out of the doorway.

Moon shut it behind them and they started unpacking.

The house wasn't big by any means, it was just liveable for 3 people. There was a kitchen, 2 bedrooms, a living room, a bathroom, and an attic. Mercury liked it, but the only reason Moon liked is that their bedroom was as far from their mother's as it could be, her's was on the bottom floor to the right, and their's was on the top to the left. This gave Moon the confidence to plan how he was going to get inside his brother that night. Even if Mercury didn't want it, Moon just couldn't hold back any longer.


	3. Rape

**Sorry if the romaji and/or French in this chapter is wrong, I used a translater.**

After their mother left to go to work, Mercury spent until 6 o'clock sleeping and reading while Moon spent the day with Angela and Tyler. Mercury hoped that they all didn't have sex. Tyler came to hang out with Mercury at about 6 thirty.

"Hey Mercury." Tyler tryed not to blush around him.

"Koni- I mean Hi." Mercury smiled.

"So why were you in your room here, all alone?"

"I'm not sure. I don't really enjoy being around people."

"Oh."

"Why did you come to see me?"

"Moon and Angela started to get a little too close."

"Like how?"

"She looked like she was going to fuck him."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Its fine. It would be better if Angela wasn't such a whore. She's screwed just about every hot guy in school."

"Girls look sluty in Japan, but most of them don't do that.. I mean they have some self-respect. I hope you aren't like that."

"I'm not. I just hang out with Angela because she doesn't make fun of me."

"Why would people make fun of you? You seem perfect." Mercury smiled.

"They make fun of me because I'm nearly flat."

"Thats so stupid!"

"Yeah."

"God! That's fucking retarded! You shouldn't be made fun of just because your boobs aren't gigantic melons!"

Tyler laughed. "Did people make fun of you in Japan?"

"All the time."

"Why?"

Mercury got in really close and whispered, "I'm gay."

Tyler's heart sunk but she didn't let it show, "Oh."

"Yup."

Moon walked in the bedroom and Tyler left.

"Hey Mercury." Moon said.

"Hi." Mercury looked really bored as Moon was just confused, "Did you have sex with Angela?"

"Hell no. She's probaly full of AIDS and shiz like that." Moon chuckled.

Mercury went into the bathroom and started the water for the shower as he got undressed.

Moon was thinking about all the dirty stuff he wanted to do to Mercury.

Mercury's shower took over an hour, but when he came out, Moon liked it. All Mercury was wearing was an oversized white button down shirt, and his hair was messy and in his face. Just the way Moon liked it.

"Mercury," Moon started.

"Hai? (Yes?)" Mercury looked into his brothers eyes.

Moon nipped his brother's ear before he kissed him harshly, making sure to memorize every inch of his mouth. He stuck his hand up the thin white shirt and played with Mercury's nipple.

Mercury moaned as he felt Moon's dick rub against his, even though Moon still had his jeans on.

Moon broke from the kiss, "Node, kore o sukidesu ka? (So you like this?)"

"Hai... (Yes...)" Mercury answered.

"Yoi. (Good.)" Moon smirked.

Moon made his way to his brother's neck, sucking on it, leaving red marks.

Soon, Moon got bored with this, so he started to kiss his brother again.

Moon broke from the kiss for air. He unbuttoned the few buttons that were still together and licked from Mercury's stomach to all the way up the side of his face.

"Naze anate watashi ni kore o yatte iru? (Why are you doing this to me?)" Mercury asked as Moon finished licking him.

Moon gave no reply. He just licked two of his fingers, then went back to kissing him.

Mercury gasped inside the kiss as Moon stuck one of the wet fingers in his entrance.

Moon added another finger and another as the kiss went on. Moon was completely in control. And he loved it more and more by the second.

Mercury broke from the kiss and unbuttoned his brother's jeans.

Moon took off his pants and shirt. He let Mercury take off his boxers.

Moon pushed Mercury on the wall, "I can't stick my dick up your ass if it's not covered in something wet." as he smirked.

Mercury looked at him in confusion.

"I need lube." Moon said as he chuckled.

Mercury could do nothing but stare at the dick that was infront of him. He wanted to feel it inside of him so bad, he got on his knees and licked Moon's manhood up and down multiple times before taking as much as he could on his mouth.

Moon moaned as he began to seep. Mercury hummed, which sent shivers up his brother's spine.

Mercury stopped when Moon was about to cum, and told him, "I'm done." with a small smile.

Mercury then wrapped his legs around Moon's hips, and Moon got a good grip of Mercury's waist. "Are you ready? Do you want big brother to fuck you until your body is numb?" he asked after he positioned himself at Mercury's entrance.

"Yeah." was Mercury's simple answer.

Moon slowly entered Mercury, knowing that the his dick would really hurt Mercury's ass if he didn't go slow.

"Go faster..!" He anxiously said.

Moon dug his nails into Mercury's waist, and started to thrust at a fast pace.

"Fuck! Oh god, Moon! Go deeper! Harder! Faster!" Mercury yelled with his eyes closed. All the pain went away and was replaced with pleasure.

Moon gave a quick kiss to his brother's forehead before he pulled his cock out slowly, leaving only the head in then he slammed back into the body he was holding onto.

Mercury's eyes flew open almost as wide as his mouth as he let out a cry of intence pleasure. Moon had hit his prostate dead on.

"Ah! More! Please, more!" Mercury begged.

Moon replied by thrusting brutally in and out of him, reveling in the sweet cries and moans of pleasure as he abused Mercury's prostate. The younger twin arched his back as he quickly lost himself in the waves of pleasure as his brother rammed his cock in and out of his body.

Mercury's moans were like a drug to Moon, so sweet and innocent coming from a person like him. His moans let Moon be able to keep going.

Moon attacked Mercury's neck, leaving more red marks. When Moon did this, Mercury's ass tightened on Moon's dick as he came, literaly squeezing the cum from Moon.

"Mercury!" he yelled as he came in Mercury's ass.

Moon's seed was implanted into Mercury, and now he belonged to his brother forever.

Moon was done for the night. He pulled out of Mercury the layed down next to him.

"I love you." was the last thing Moon said as he fell asleep.

Mercury layed in bed for a bit.

'Oh god... I just fucked my brother.' Reality bit him as he realized what he had just done. He felt sick. He ran to the bathroom and threw up.

Mercury slept on the floor that night, he didn't want to be with who he did the dirty deed.

Unluckly for them, the next day was their first day of school. School for everyone else already started. Their mother already enrolled them, and they had all the same classes together.

Mercury woke up at 5:30 and woke up his brother. "Its that first day of school! Come on!" Mercury said with a smile as he shook his brother's shoulders. He was trying to hide his true emotion. He enjoyed the sex, he really really enjoyed the sex, it's just the thought of fucking his brother was wierd to him. Moon was so sexy to Mercury. So fit, and strong, dispite both of their girlish figures. Moon had six pack abs, Mercury didn't. Moon had a glare, Mercury didn't. Moon had fucked mutiple people, Mercury had only had sex with his brother.

"Okay..." Moon said, still tired from the night before.

Moon started the water for a shower.

Mercury picked out his clothes for the day while Moon watched the water.

"Its hot enough." Moon said.

"Kay~" Mercury responded.

They both got in the shower, and cleaned eachother. Moon liked that. He enjoyed touching his slightly younger twin, and he liked being touched by his slightly younger twin.

"Last night was great." Mercury lied, once again hiding his true feelings.

Mercury hardly never showed much emotion. Moon loved to see him happy.

"God, I love you." Moon stared into his twin's eyes..

"I love you too." Mercury said.

Moon liked being in the shower with Mercury. He loved seeing him naked. He couldn't help himself as he pushed Mercury up to the shower wall and French kissed him.

Mercury moaned as he felt Moon's finger run across his nipple. Moon backed from the kiss and smirked as he got onto his knees and put his hands around his brother's dick.

"Please, not now." Mercury said.

"Fine." Moon replied as he got up and went back to kissing his brother. Mercury knew that if they kept going, they'd be late for school, so he stopped and got out of the shower.

"I love you, but we'll be late for school if we keep going." Mercury said.

"Okay." Moon sighed and turned off the water.

They got dressed, dried their hair, fixed their hair, then Mercury made breakfast for them.

Before they knew it, it was 7:15 and they walked to the bus stop.

At the bus stop, they saw Tyler and Mercury smiled.

"Hey. What's up?" Tyler asked.

Moon and Mercury looked at eachother and chuckled, "Nothing."

The other high schoolers at the bus stop were all staring at them. People at school did the same. Guys looked at them harshly. Girls said stuff like, "Hes hot!" or "They're cute." or "That ones so much hotter then that one.", the regular shit. They didn't mind anymore.

Moon was angry when he found out he had to take French class. "I just learned how to be fluent in English, and now I have to learn French? That's bull shit!" he yelled at the teacher as the other students laughed.

"Moon, don't say words like that. Its bad." Mercury said, laughing to himself a little.

"Shut up! French is for retards!" Moon yelled again.

"S'il vous plaît excuser mon frère odieux, il est très têtu.(Please excuse my brother, he's quite stubborn.)" Mercury explained to his teacher.

Mercury was already fluent in French, English, and ofcourse his first language, Japanese. Because he had no social life, he had plenty of time to learn the languages and study, study, and study more.

The teacher just nodded in amazement and went back to teaching.

Mercury and Moon told all of their teachers that they had to sit next to eachother, and that's what happened except for in last period, math.

In math class, Moon sat in the front of the class, and Mercury sat in the back.

The people that sat next to Moon were really stupid and the girl that sat next to Mercury flirted with him.

She'd drop her pencil next to him and lean to Mercury when the teacher was talking, claiming that she couldn't see. When Mercury got up to sharped his pencil, she grabbed his ass.

"Stop it! I don't like you! I'm gay!" he yelled at her.

Everyone looked at him strangly. Whispers went around the room.

She looked at him like he was a lier. "I don't beleive you."

"Its true. I fucked a guy last night." Mercury said with a little attitude.

"Who?" she asked.

"None of your buisness."

"Then you're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Then tell me who!" she demended.

Mercury was nervous.

"Me." Moon said.

"You're jokeing." she said.

"I swear." Moon got up and walked to her desk, "And if you have a problem, tell me."

"I do have a problem. You both are lying." she said.

Moon grabbed the collar of Mercury's shirt with both hands and began to harshly kiss him, Moon having complete dominance.

The whole class watched in denial.

Moon broke from the kiss and sat back down in his seat.

Mercury sat back down also. He couldn't believe that his brother just did that.

Dirty thoughts of Mercury ran threw Moon's head, then the bell rung.

Mercury ran to his locker, and Moon just walked to the bus, not caring about what he needed in his locker.

Mercury was scared about what people were going to say on the bus.

When he got to the bus, everyone got silent and gave him dirty looks. Everyone exept for the boy named Conor, who sat next to him.

Conor was nice, extremly good looking, and one grade higher then Mercury. Conor had very light blonde hair, with his bangs just slightly brushing over one of his eyes, almost all the rest was covered by a black and gray striped beanie except for the very back. He was a couple inches taller then Mercury, and looked to have a bit more muscle then Moon. He wore a green jacket, and white skinny jeans, the same ones Mercury had on that day. He also had very unique colored eyes, a mix between orange and brown.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm in your math class. And Spanish class. And gym. And some other stuff too, but that's not important right now. What's important is that I saw what went on. I'm also gay." He said blushing, keeping from looking at Mercury.

"At least I'm not the only one in this school." Mercury said.

"I wanted to know, did you really have sex with your twin?" Conor asked.

"Yeah..." Mercury hesitated.

"Would it be weird if I said that I think that's hot?" Conor chuckled.

"I don't think so." Mercury said with a smile, "Moon's just too sexy to resist."

"Anyway, You seem to have a good grasp on what the teacher was talking about before the insedent, do you think you could tutor me?" Conor asked, smiling slightly.

Mercury blushed. "Sure."

"I'm glad you can. Can I come over today?"

"Okay, my mother won't be home until really late and Moon will probaly go somewhere, so... yeah." Mercury laughed.


	4. A Hint of Happiness

Conor, Tyler, Moon, Mercury and a bunch of other people got off at the bus stop.

Tyler and Moon went to Tyler's house, and Conor and Mercury walked home. Mercury let Conor in, and they went upstairs.

"You don't seem to like people that much. Why?" Conor asked.

"I like to stay away from people." Mercury simply replied.

"Do you mind telling me why?"

"When I was 5 or 6 years old, my uncle raped me. I started not to trust people. Then when I was 12, I started to be social again, then I got raped like three times by my niebor." Mercury desided to tell Conor. He didn't know why. If anyone else asked him, he'd tell them to fuck off, but he felt a conection with Conor.

"Oh..." He didn't know what else to say. He felt bad for asking.

"Don't feel bad. It's not like you were the one who raped me." Mercury said.

'I wish you would raped me...' he thought.

Dirty fantasys of eachother ran threw both of their heads.

"We should start studying." Mercury said.

"Okay." Conor smiled.

They spent a lot of time studying, going over other things he didn't understand, and teaching him about the stuff that they'd be learning soon.

They did this for three months and Conor and Mercury became really good friends. One day, when they were done, it was 6:00. They had spent almost 4 hours studying.

Conor was packing up his stuff and Mercury was finishing his book.

"Whats that?" Conor asked.

"Macbeth." Mercury said.

"Shakespeare, right?"

"Yeah. It's an amazing piece of liturature."

"You're so amazing..." Conor thought aloud as he stared into Mercury's eyes.

"What?" Mercury said in disbelief.

"Oh shit, did I say that out loud?" he asked, his face turning red.

"You kind of did." Mercury said with a smile.

'Fuck, I've liked Mercury for a long time, but now, it seems like I love him...' Conor thought.

"You're so perfect." Mercury told him.

Conor put one of his hands on Mercury's hips and used the other to caress Mercury's chin.

Mercury looked into Conor's beautiful eyes.

Conor tilted his head and put his lips on Mercury's. Mercury put his arms around Conor's neck, and opened his mouth to let Conor's tounge in.

Conor and Mercury's tounges danced around in eachother's mouths.

Conor broke the kiss and started to lick, kiss, suck on, and nip at Mercury's neck.

Moon then walked in on them. "What the hell are you doing?"

Conor grabbed his stuff, "Um... I'll see you tomarow, okay?"

"Sure." Mercury said as he hugged Conor. Conor kissed Mercury's cheek, then left the house, and went to his house across the street.

Moon had an expression of sadness, anger, and shock on his face, "Why?"

"Its wrong for brothers to love eachother like we did! It's not supposed to work that way!" Mercury spoke his mind.

"Your going to love me, and only me." Moon grabbed Mercury's neck and duct-taped Mercury's mouth shut.

Mercury tryed to fight back as Moon took off all of both if their clothes and tied his hands togther. Tears started to fall from Mercury's eyes as his brother grabbed his hips and without hesitation, harshly thrusted his dick in and out of him.

Mercury squirmed and whimpered and contuniued to cry as the thrusts got harder and harder. Moon was trying to make it hurt. It was working.

Moon took Mercury's dick in his hand, then started to pump it. Mercury moaned from the touch of his brother.

"Oh, you like it?" Moon asked.

Mercury didn't answer. Moon dug his nails into his brother's dick. Mercury screamed so loudly and shrilly that Conor, along with some other people on the street, heard it.

Without thinking, Conor ran back into Mercury's house and walked in on what Moon was doing.

"Conor!" Mercury managed to say with the tape over his mouth, tears running down his face.

Conor grabbed Mercury and held him close as he took the taped off his mouth, "Please tell me you were doing this willingly..." he said with tears in his eyes.

"No... I wasn't..." Mercury said as low as he could.

"You fucking monster!" Conor punched Moon in the nose and then in the chin, "I hope you go to hell!" Conor said as he kept beating the shit out of Moon. Moon tryed to fight back, but he was no match for Conor.

"Conor! That's enough!" Mercury said, "He might of just hurt and raped me, but don't kill him!"

Conor stopped and kissed Mercury on the forhead, "Then get your clothes on. Your coming home with me to my house."

Mercury got on his boxers, a pair of skinny jeans and his jacket, grabbed his book bag and violen case, then followed Conor home.

When Mercury got in Conor's house, he got in the shower.

Moon was smart enough to let his brother go. He felt terrible for what he had just done. He got into the shower to try to wash away the dirty feeling he had. It didn't work. He found the knife he had brought with him, and started to slice open his arms in horizontal lines. He cryed and let the tears fall into the cuts, making them burn.

When he got out of the shower, Mercury got in his boxers, sat in the corner of the bathroom and was doing the same thing.

After Mercury was in the bathroom for about an hour, Conor came in because he was worried.

"Mercury! What the hell are you doing to yourself?" Conor said as he took the blade away.

"I was cutting myself..." was Mercury's response.

"Don't do that! I don't want to lose you." Conor smiled as he cleaned the blood off of Mercury's arm and kissed it, "I love you so much... If you died, I don't know what I'd do."

Mercury only smiled.

Conor held Mercury close again.

Conor rapped up Mercury's arms and they both layed down in his bed.

"I have to call my mother and tell her that I'm here." Mercury said.

Conor handed Mercury the phone and he called his mom.

"Um... Hello? Mom?" Mercury said.

"Hey, Mercury! How has your day been?" his mom asked.

"Not too good... But just so you know, I'll probaly be sleeping over my friend's house for a few nights. I'll call you everyday, I just need my time from Moon."

"What happened?"

"I'll tell you in a few days."

She sighed "Fine.".

"Goodbye, mom."

"Bye Mercury."

He hung up.

"How are you going to tell her?" Conor asked.

"I have no clue..." Mercury frowned.

"I'm sorry..."

"Why are you sorry? You only helped me."

"I guess." Conor smiled slightly.

Mercury was only in his boxers and Conor was too.

"Im so cold..." Mercury cuddled with his boyfriend and smiled.

Conor ran his fingers threw Mercury's hair and put his other arm around him as Mercury fell asleep.

"You're so adorable... I love you." Conor whispered and smiled at the sight of his sleeping boyfriend next to him.

Mercury's mental clock woke him up at 5:00. Conor was still sleeping.

"Come on, Conor," he began as he tickled his boyfriend, "We have to get ready."

Conor was laughing histericly, then he started to tickle Mercury and the tables were turned.

"Stop!" Mercury yelled during his laughs, "We gotta get ready!"

Conor smiled and stopped, "Okay."

Mercury looked at what he was wearing, "Uh, I don't think I can wear just boxers to school." and chucked a bit.

Conor took a hold of Mercury's hand, and opened up his closet door, "You can wear anything of mine, my love." he started to get dressed.

"I was actually seeing if you could come to my house with me for a second. I was wanting to wear something different today" Mercury smiled.

"I can't wait to see." Conor said as he finished getting his clothes on. Mercury just put on his jacket and they walked to Mercury's house at 5:30 in the morning. Long before Moon, or his mom would wake up.


	5. Mercury's Protector

**After this chapter, it gets a little depressing. Thats a fair warning.**

They were as quiet as possible unlocking the door, walking to the room, getting what they needed and leaving. Moon and his mother were really heavy sleepers.

Conor was really suprised when Mercury finished changing and he was in a tiny red ripped up jean miniskirt and a loose plain white v-neck t-shirt.

'I want to fuck him so hard right now...' Conor thought.

"So... Do I look okay?" Mercury asked with a slight smile.

"You look fucking adorable." Conor was completely serious.

Mercury cutely chuckled then started straightening his hair. Conor walked over and hugged Mercury's waist.

"I love you, Conor." Mercury said.

"I love you too." Conor replyed.

"I need to straighten the back if my hair."

"What's stopping you?"

"I don't want to burn my beautiful boyfriend,"

Conor blushed, "I'll do it for you," Conor smiled and straightened the rest Mercury's hair.

Mercury got on an all black jacket of Conor's that was way too oversized for him, then styled his silky black hair like he always had it, his bangs over his right eye and teased on the sides just a little to make it not lay flat on his head.

While he was doing that, Conor straightened his hair, and put on his favorite black and white striped beanie ontop of his light blonde hair.

By the time they were done, it was only 6:30.

When they finished, Moon was just getting up. He got a shower, and got his clothes on, but by the time it was time to go to the bus stop, he didn't have time to style his hair so it was just off to the side and straight down, flat on his head.

Mercury and Conor took thier time walking to the bus stop at 7:05, but Moon had to run to the bus stop at 7:20. He almost missed the bus.

Mercury was tence and scared all day. Everytime Moon looked at him, he'd look down at his paper and tell himself that everything would be okay. Even though it wasn't.

Everytime Conor saw Mercury do this, he'd curse himself, 'Why didn't I stay over with Mercury and tell Moon to leave? I hate myself for it! I deserve to die...' he thought.

Last period, gym, was terrible. Mercury couldn't talk to Conor, and the gym teacher put Moon on Mercury's team. They had to play dodgeball. Conor's friends were all aiming at Mercury. Moon would look over at Mercury to see if he was looking at him. Mercury was always looking at Moon. He was scared. He didn't love his brother anymore. He feared him now.

In the shower room, Mercury took the closed off shower, the farthest from everyone.

He took a really short time taking the shower and then quickly got dressed. He then ran to his locker then to his bus, which he almost missed.

Conor didn't sit with Mercury. Conor's friends didn't let him. After all of his friends got off the bus at the first stop, Conor walked up and sat with Mercury.

Mercury was silent next to Conor.

"I'm thinking about dyeing my hair blue, but I need my amazing boyfriend's aproval." Conor smiled as he hugged Mercury close to his chest.

"Your GAY?" The girl sitting behind them asked, too loudly.

"Yeah..." both of the boys anwsered.

"What?" just about everyone left on the bus asked in denial.

Mercury jumped up in the isle of the bus and whissled loudly to get everyones' attention from their surprised conversations about the very popular and sexy guitarist being gay and going out with an unpopular smart kid, who hardly anyone liked or enjoyed being around.

"Yes, we are gay! Sorry girls, but you can't get any of this complete sexyness right here!" Mercury pointed to Conor.

Conor got up and hugged Mercury.

Mercury grabbed Conor's shirt and was about to kiss him, but the bus driver slammed on the breaks at the bus stop and they fell back onto the floor. "Come on, boys! Time to get off the bus!" she yelled with her bitchy attitude.

"Bitch..." Mercury muttered to himself as they got off.

Conor and Mercury walked to Conor's house and dropped their stuff on the couch.

"Hey mom," Conor said to his mother.

"Yes?" she anwsered.

"Do you think we can go get the blue hair dye tonight?" he asked.

"Sure. You have to do your homework and take out the trash first." she said.

"Um, do you think that if I bring my own money, I can get some blonde hair dye?" Mercury sweetly asked.

"Don't worry, honey, I'll pay for it." Conor's mom smiled.

"I think your mom thinks I'm a girl..." Mercury whispered to Conor.

"Probaly." Conor whispered back as he smiled.

"Mom, you might not respect this, but Mercury is a guy. I'm gay, and he's my boyfriend." Conor was a bit nervous.

"I'm fine with that." Conor's mom said very truthfully and calmly, "You know, my brother is gay too."

"You mean, Uncle David?" Conor asked.

"Yup." she said.

"But he acts completely straight!" Conor said.

"I know."

"Cool. At least I'm not the only one in the family."

"So, Mercury," Conor's mom started again, "How long will you be staying here?"

"I'm not sure." Mercury anwsered. "I need time away from my brother."

"What did he do?"

"Im not comforable saying... Conor, will you tell her?"

"Uh, sure." He said. "Well, Moon basicly loves Mercury as a lover. Mercury doesn't feel that way about him. He got jealous when he saw me hugging Mercury, and when he made me leave, he, well, raped him..."

"And then Conor heard me scream and saved me then took me here." Mercury said, hugging Conor.

"That... That's terrible!" she was shocked.

"It's fine. It's in the past. I love your son, and that's all that matters in my life." Mercury happily said.

Conor blushed.

"Mercury, you are an astonishing person. You're really appealing to me, and you're welcome in this house anytime."

"Really?" Mercury asked smiling.

"Really."

Mercury hugged Conor's mother, "Thank you!"

"By the way, you can call me Mrs. Stephanie."

"I will," Mercury was so happy that he was finally exepted into an understanding household..

"Mercury, I want to know more about you. You are my son's boyfriend after all." she smiled.

"Okay, so... I'm from Japan. My parents split up when I was 8, and my mom left my father with two twin boys and a baby girl. Then a few weeks ago, Moon and I moved here. I can speak English, Japanese, and French fluently. Now I'm working on German. I'm an 'A' student and I play the violen. I love the visual arts too, but I'm not very good at that." he said with a smile.

"You're amazing! Conor, I'm happy that you've found a boy like him!" his mother said.

"Please, Mrs. Stephannie, your going to make my self esteem shoot threw the roof," Mercury said, "I'm nothing special..."

"Whatever tickles your peach, Mercury." Mrs. Stephannie said with a smile, "We should probaly go get that hair dye before the streets get even more crowded."

They walked to the beauty store, and got the blonde and blue hair dye.

They went home, and in a little over and hour, Conor's hair was blue, and Mercury's hair was a light, light blonde-platnum color.

When Mercury got into Conor's room, he got straight on his homework. It was what he was used to, so that's what he did. Conor just watched what Mercury did and copied. Mercury was okay with it, even though he would have rather Conor have done it himself.

When they were done, Conor turned on the radio up all the way. Mercury's favorite song was playing.

"We've liked eachother for a long time now, and we haven't done anything," Mercury said sweetly.

"What do you mean?" Conor knew what he was talking about, he just didn't believe it.

"I want to have sex. With you."

"No."

"Please..." Mercury clung to Conor's arm, "I want you. I want you to touch me. To hold me. To kiss my lips. I want to feel you fill me, and become yours."

Conor was blushing like crazy, "No."

"Please!"

"Fine."

Mercury hugged Conor. "You'll have to top," he put his hands on his butt, "Even though your butt is perfect."

"Th-thanks." if Conor would have blushed any harder, he would have bleed.

Mercury slid his hand up Conor's shirt, taking it off. Conor tried to do the same to Mercury, he pushed his hands away and simply said, "No."

"Why?"

"Because I said no. Deal with it."

"Bu-"

Mercury put a finger to Conor's lips. "Shh... Don't worry about it." and smiled.

"Fine. But only because I love you." He slid down Mercury's skirt.

"Are you wearing panties?" Conor blushed.

"Did you think I'd be wearing boxers in a mini skirt?"

"No... But they don't have to be pink." He chuckled a little.

"Just, shut up and fuck me, will you?"

Conor took off the rest of his clothes, and Mercury handed him a bottle of lube from under his pillow.

"What is this for?"

"You're a virgin, aren't you?"

Conor nodded.

"Well, it's lube. You put it on your fingers to stretch me out, and you put it on your dick so it's easier to slide in and out."

"Um... What?"

Mercury grabbed Conor's hand and put 3 of the fingers in his mouth, making them as wet as he could get them.

"Now, stick them in my ass, starting with only two, then when you think I'm ready, stick in the third, so I'm nice and ready for you."

"But what about the lube?"

"We'll get there when we get there, just finger me."

And Conor did as he was told, and when he stretched Mercury out enough, he asked, "So what's the lube for?"

Mercury giggled a little, and put a gracious amount of lube on his hands, and slathered it all over Conor's cock.

He laid back down, and said, "And now you stick it in."

Conor once again did as he was told. But to Mercury's sadness, he didn't move.

"What are you waiting for? Move!"

And Conor moved, but apparently, not fast enough.

"Faster! Harder!"

He went faster, and harder, but again, it wasn't enough.

He slammed himself into Conor's hips. "Ahh!" He hit his own prostate, grabbed Conor's shoulders and screamed as he saw white.

That's when Conor started pounding into the same spot, each time Mercury moaned, screamed, or clutched harder to Conor's skin.

With a couple more thrusts, Mercury moaned "Conor!" very loudly, and came on their chests and stomachs.

Then, Mercury reached up, and played with Conor's nipples. He didn't last long.

After that, they both turned off the radio, got thier boxers on, cuddled up on the bed.

"I love you." Conor whispered to Mercury, who was already sleeping, and went to sleep himself.


	6. Punishment

**This is where it starts to get depressing.**

During that night, Moon wasn't having such a great time.

No one wanted so spend time with him on the Friday night.

He was missing his brother so much. He wanted to touch him. Feel his soft skin, kiss his warm lips, hug his slim body.

He regreted having raped Mercury.

But something in him made him want to do it again. That beast, the animal, the monster in him.

He needed to release it. And he feared that when Mercury finally did come home, it would come out.

And it wouldn't end well.

Unfortunatly, the next day, Mercury would be coming back home.

~Back at Conor's~

The next day, when Conor's dad was coming back from work, Mrs. Stephannie was planing on how to tell her husband that thier son was gay.

She was looking at old pictures as she was waiting for her husband, Zack, to come home.

Mercury and Conor were in Conor's room all day, talking, watching tv, listening to the radio, hugging, cuddling, and had the ocasional kiss here and there.

When Conor's father did get home, Mrs. Stephannie let him settle in for about a half an hour, then hit him with the truth, "Zack, please take this in a good way..." She paused. She couldn't tell him.

"What is it? What happened?" He asked very confused.

"Conor is gay." She said while looking down.

"What?" he was astonished.

"Our son is gay."

"That fucking faggot!" he was pissed.

"Please calm down." she begged him, still looking down. She was too scared to even look up.

He slammed open the door, "Conor! Get your fucking ass down here!"

Conor and Mercury walked down the stairs to Conor's furiated dad.

"What do you need?" Conor asked scared as could be.

"I don't need a damn thing from you! You're a faggot! A dirty stupid fucking faggot!" Zack slapped Conor straight across his face.

Mercury didn't know what to do. Conor only flinced as the strong hand made contact with his skin, as if he was used to the beatings.

"Why did you bring this flat bitch into my house?" Zack pointed to Mercury.

"I-I'm a guy..." Mercury stuttered with his slightly girly voice.

"I bet you like to suck Conor's pubeless fucking dick, don't you?" He screamed in Mercury's face.

Then he got in Conor's face, "And I bet you love to fuck his little ass like a filthy dog, right!" and slapped him again, harder this time.

Conor fell to the floor. Zack picked Mercury up by his shirt and tossed him out of the front door of the house. "I don't want you ANYWHERE near my son ever again!" and slammed the door.

Mercury went home, and no one was there. 'What the hell? Where's mom? Where's Moon?'

He looked all around for anyone. Not a soul was in that house. Besides him.

He went to his room and flopped on the bed. He looked at the clock. It was 5:42

Then, the truth hit him. He started to cry. 'I can't talk to Conor ever again...' he thought, 'Without him in my life, I'm... nothing.'

Mercury tryed to fall asleep, but the tears kept pouring down his face. 'This is all my falt... He's probaly getting beat the shit out of my his own dad because of me...'

After many more tears, he finally fell asleep.

He woke up about an hour later.

He craved Conor's touch, expecialy now because he couldn't have him. For now, even a mesly hug would do.

Mercury stared at the ceiling, then closed his eyes. He moved his hand lower towards his boxers, and placed his hand inside.

"Conor...", he whispered, before he started stroking his cock slowly. He rubbed a thumb over the tip, then stroked faster and faster. In his mind, Conor was pounding into his ass, making him moan and scream.

Beautiful, hot Conor. Mercury bucked his hips and threw his head back, rubbing his hard dick as fast as he could. Suddenly, his cum shot out of his tip, and Mercury moaned before laying down and sighing. "I love you, Conor..."

"I love you, Conor." Moon said in a very hushed and mocking tone.

'Fuck Conor! I hate him... Stealing my beautiful Mercury away from me like that. No one takes my toys. No one.' He had an evil mixed with angry look on his face and in his eyes.

Moon swung open the closet doors, and tackled Mercury to the ground. He pinned his brother's hands above his head and sat on his waist.

"Hello, Mercury." Moon said in an evil tone.

"Please don't do this..." Mercury struggled benith him. "Remember, you love me..."

"Thats why I'm doing this. I love you, my pet."

"What? I'm not your pet!"

"Yes. You are."

"No I'm not!"

Moon slapped Mercury in the face with his free hand, "If you say no to your master ever again, you'll be severly punished."

"Yes, Moon." Mercury felt completely helpless and hopeless.

"For now on, you call me Master, and nothing else. You do whatever I say, when I say it."

"Yes... M-master." He choked on the last word.

"So if I tell you to get on your knees and suck my dick in the middle of the school hallway, what will you do?"

"Get on my knees and suck your dick in the middle of the school hallway."

"What if I tell you to take dirty pictures of yourself?"

"I'll take dirty pictures of myself."

"And what if I tell you to get me some soda?"

"Then I'll run downstairs and get you some soda."

"Okay. Now more rules. When you're with me, you can only say "Yes", "More", "Harder", "Faster", "Deeper", "Master", and "Please" unless at the time I'm felling generous and say otherwise."

Mercury noticed that most of those words were asoshiated with sex.

"And you can only scream and moan from pleasure." Moon said with a smile.

"Yes, Master."

"Now that you understand, let me fuck you, pet."

Mercury didn't say anything. He only knodded his head as tears swelled in his eyes.

"Are these clothes Conor's?"

"Yes..."

Moon took a pair of scissors and cut Mercury's shirt up the middle so it would be like an unzipped jacket. He sucked on Mercury's neck and played with one of his nipples. Then he pressed his knee up against Mercury's groin, hard. Really hard.

Mercury screamed.

"Shut the fuck up!" Moon yelled then bit down even harder on Mercury's neck. The pleasure from the pain made Mercury forget who it was that was raping him.

"Please..." Mercury moaned.

"Please what?" Moon said really angry.

"Harder..."

"You want me to bite you harder?"

"Yes, please."

Moon did as he was asked, and Mercury rapped his arms around Moon, and moaned more, loving the pleasure that came from the pain.

"Are you a masochist?" After the question he went directly back to biting harder.

"Yes...!" His voice went up when he felt Moon more blood come out of his neck, just to be licked up by his master.

Moon stopped biting, and spread Mercury's legs apart. He cut the seam of his pet's jeans up to his dick, then ripped them the rest of the way. He took off the now tattered cloth that was around Mercury's legs. He licked his dick threw his boxers, then proceeded to take them off.

Moon got off of Mercury. "Get on your knees and suck my dick. Now."

Mercury obediently fell on his knees and started to undo the pants of the demanding teenager before him.

Moon ran his fingers through Mercury's soft, light blonde hair. His head fell back when slim hands wrapped themselves around his cock.

"If you bite me, I'll kill you. " Moon said seriously.

Mercury licked the head that was already oozing pre-cum. He opened his mouth wider and took the head of Moon's cock into his mouth.

Moon groaned and let his head fall back as his hand egged Mercury into taking more into his warm mouth.

He sucked on the tip gently at first, it wasn't until Moon pushed more on his head that he sucked harder. Mercury bobbed his head back and forth, slowly taking more into his mouth.

Moon tightened his fingers on Mercury's hair and moved his hip to the tempo of the blonde's sucking. He groaned when Mercury took the cock out of his mouth. He looked up at Moon with a slightly scared expression.

Moon growled. Mercury took the hint and deep throated the pale dick. Moon began to thrust into the blonde's delicious mouth. Pants echoed in the hall of their small house as moon drew closer to a climax. The last straw was when Mercury caressed both testicles with his hands.

White semen shot down Mercury's throat, which almost made him choke.

"Clean the cum from my cock." Moon demanded.

Mercury leaned forward licking what little was left of his brother's juices.

Moon got down on his knees also, to meet Mercury's eye level.

"I love you." Moon said, "You can speek back. I'm feeling generous."

"I-I love you, too..." Mercury struggled out with his weak sounding voice.

Moon rapped his arms tightly around Mercury, as if he was going to disapper.

"Never leave me, my pet. My Mercury... My life... My everything." Moon whispered.

Mercury was sort of in denial.

'If you called someone you're slave and treated them like shit, could you really love them? They couldn't be you're everything, right? Does Moon actually love me? Could that be possible?' he thought.

Yes. It was possible. Moon loved Mercury with all of his heart. He hated having to go more then a few hours without seeing him. He hated seeing Mercury with someone else. He loved his voice. His smell. His touch. His smile. His personality. His handwriting and the way he walked. Everything about him drove Moon nuts. And he loved it. He just expressed his love in strange ways. Threw violence and complete dominace.

While Mercury was deep in thought, Moon took the oprotunity to kiss him.

Mercury didn't kiss back.

Moon broke the kiss and hugged Mercury tight again.

"I can't stand you being with Conor... I love you so much more then he does or ever will..." Moon said, "Don't talk to him anymore."

"But, Master... I love Conor." Mercury said with fear in his voice, "I love him more then anyone else in my life..." His voice began to break as he thought back to what had happened this morning.

'I don't want you ANYWHERE near my son ever again!' The harsh voice echoed in Mercury's head as he began to cry on his brother's shoulder.

"M-Mercury? What's wrong..?" Moon had no clue what happened or why Mercury was even crying.

"I can never see Conor ever again..."

Moon backed away from Mercury a little bit to try to look in his eyes, "Um... If you really love him that much, I guess you can talk to him..."

"No... Conor's father told me that I can never come near Conor ever again." Mercury kept crying, "He'll keep beating him..."

"Conor gets abused?"

"Yes..."

"So what happened?"

Mercury choked.

"Tell me. I won't hurt you." Moon said calmly.

"Last night, I had sex with Conor,"

Moon already wanted to kill him, but he couldn't. "Go on."

"And he must of heard us over the music or something, and found out that Conor is gay and having sex with guys. Then this morning, he called us both down, yelled in our faces, started to beat Conor, then literaly threw me out of the house."

Moon thought about how terrible it must have been.

"I'm sorry, Mercury." He wiped away some on Mercury's tears and ran his fingers threw Mercury's hair.

"C-can you please do me a favor, Master?"

"What is it?"

"I know that no matter what, you are going to have your way with me. So, can I pretend that you're Conor just for tonight? Please?"

"Yeah. But only for tonight."

Mercury smiled and rapped his arms around his pretend Conor and kissed him passionatly. Moon was so suprised that at first, he didn't kiss back, but when he did, things got heated.

Mercury grinded his hips against Moon's, and they both moaned loudly inside the hot messy kiss.

Moon grinded his hips against Mercury's even harder, and kept doing that, until he layed Mercury down, and sucked his dick.

He sucked hard on the head, making a lot of pre-cum ooze into his mouth. Then he licked and nipped on the shaft, making his member twich and more pre-cum spill out.

When Mercury wanted control again, he pushed Moon away, and pinned him up against the wall. He sucked on Moon's neck and chest and let his hands linger around Moon's lower back.

Moon started to kiss him. Mercury let his tounge slip into his warm mouth, and viceversa. Moon broke the kiss to take off his shirt, then Mercury started the kiss again.

Mercury let his hands wander into Moon's boxers, and kneaded his butt. Moon moaned into the kiss.

~Meanwhile:Conor's house~

"God dammnit!" Conor's dad screamed, "You got fucking blood on me!" he punched his son in the chest again.

"I hope you go to hell!" Conor yelled as loud as his now weak voice would let him.

He slapped Conor again, then walked out of the house.

Conor ran upstairs into his room.

His 3 little sisters walked into his room as he was crying because they heard what was going on downstairs.

"Why was daddy so angry?" the smallest of the sisters asked.

"Daddy doesn't like gay people." the second smallest said.

"And Conor is gay, right Conor?" the oldest one said.

Conor knodded his head as he wiped away the last of his tears.

"Is it really that obvious?" he said with a chuckle and as much of a smile you can have after what he just went threw.

"No!" They all said at the same time, then laughed at the syncing of thier voices.

"You three make my life so much better. I love you."

"We love you too!" They said in sync then giggled again.

"If you are going to start talking in sync all the time, please don't. It's creepy." he laughed, "Can I have a little alone time? Please?"

"Sure" the oldest one said as the all walked out to go talk to thier mom.

Conor walked up to the mirror and was happy to see that even with the multiple slaps and punches to the face, he only had one faint scratch there.

When he lifted up his shirt, it was a different story. He had nothing but bleeding cuts and bruises all over his chest, stomach, and back.

He got into the shower, washed the blood away, then got dressed and took a nap. A long nap. For two hours.

When he woke up, he fixed himself up, snuck out his window, and walked into Mercury's house.

He cracked open the door to Mercury's room, only to fine him and Moon kissing, with Mercury's hands in Moon's pants, as Moon let his fingers lace over Mercury's waist and hips.


	7. Obsession

Conor's eyes widdened in disbelief. 

Moon noticed that Conor was there, so he broke the kiss and hugged his brother so he couldn't see the doorway. 

He pulled Mercury's body on his even more, so they were crushed up against eachother. 

Moon just winked at Conor and flipped him off as he let two of his fingers slip into Mercury's entrance. 

"Ah!" Mercury put his hand on his brother's and put the fingers in further. Then he brought them both into another hot, messy kiss. 

Conor's heart shattered and sank to the bottom of his stomache. 

His eyes were blurred from saddness. 

His fingers trembled in anger. 

"W-why?" Conor asked lightly. 

Mercury looked back. 

There stood Conor on the brink of tears. 

"Conor, I swear it's not what it looks like!" Mercury almost yelled. 

"Thats a lie. Conor, this is called fucking. You do it when you're with someone who is hot, like my brother, and horny. Leave us alone." Moon added. 

"No! I'm only fucking you, because I'm craving Conor's touch! I love him, and you know all of this! Why would you say that?" 

"Mercury, stop trying to cover up the truth. You love Moon a lot more then you love me. You nerd him. I'm nothing." Conor spoke from his broken heart. 

"Yup." Moon said. 

"No!" Mercury put his boxers on and hugged Conor, "I love you more then anyone else in the world.." 

"Get away from me!" Conor pushed him. "I don't want to hear anymore of your lies." 

"They aren't lies! I love you more then I'll ever love that sick, raping bastard! You're all I ever think about. I can't live without you." 

Tears ran down Conor's face as he left the house. 

Mercury quickly put a jacket and some shorts on, and ran outside to catch up with Conor. He moved so quicky that Moon didn't have time to stop him. 

He ran infront of Conor and stopped him straight in his tracks. 

"Conor." Mercury put his hands in his troubled, confused boyfriend's. 

Conor pushed Mercury away as if he was nothing. 

Mercury grabbed ahold of Conor's hood. "Conor." 

He knocked Mercury's hands away and kept walking. 

Mercury got infront of Conor and grabbed his shirt. 

"Conor. I love you. Really, I swear that what you saw in there was not what it looked like." 

Conor just looked away again. 

"Moon was about to rape me," he said hushed, "So I pretended that he was you. I let him do what he wanted, because I craved your touch. Not his. I wanted to feel you so badly, but I couldn't. If you dont believe me, fine. But that is the truth." 

"Mercury." Conor said with his low, sweet sounding voice. 

"Yes?" 

He hugged his shorter lover, and whispered "I love you." in his ear. 

They walked back into Mercury's house, and started kissing on the couch. 

Moon was still upstairs, thinking about why he was such a different person around Mercury. 

Even though he loved Mercury so much, why did he treat him as if he was nothing? 

Why did he beat him, leave cuts and bruises, and emotionaly scar him, even though he would kill himself for sweet, sweet Mercury's happiness? 

Why was he such a sadistic person, and why was Mercury such a masochist? 

On those thoughts, Moon went to sleep. 

Mercury's house phone started ringing in the middle of his kiss with Conor. 

"Wait a second, Conor." he walked over to the phone and picked it up. 

"Hello?" 

"Oh, hi, Mercury! You're home now?" 

"Yeah." 

"Well, I'll be home in about a half an hour. Make sure the kitchen is clean and the dishes are done by the time I get home." 

"Okay. Bye, love you." 

"I love you too." she hung up. 

"I got the kitchen, you do dishes." Conor said. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Completely." he started straightening up the kitchen as Mercury did the dishes. 

When Mercury was done the dishes, he started to scrub the floor because Moon always left shoe prints. 

They finished and flopped onto the couch right before Mercury's mom walked in. 

"Hey mom." 

"Hello Mercury." at first she didn't notice Mercury's blonde hair. But, "Mercury! What did you do to your hair?" 

"Conor's mom did it for me." 

"It looks really nice, but who's Conor?" 

"Me. I live across the street." 

"And he's my best friend." Mercury smiled up at him. 

"Its good to know that you've been making friends. I supose that he wants to spend the night?" she asked, while putting the grochuries away. 

"Um, that'd be great." Conor smiled. 

"Well, go ahead into your room. I have a lot of buiseness calls to make." 

They walked into Mercury's room and hid from the sleeping Moon by standing in the closet with the door shut. 

"What about your dad? Won't he kill you if he finds out you're here?" 

"Yeah, but knowing my dad, with an outburst like that, he won't be back for two or three days." 

"Are you sure?" 

Conor kissed Mercury on the forhead, and began to run his fingers threw the blonde's hair, "Positive." 

Conor sat down with his knees bent and his back on the closet wall. 

Mercury smiled and sat in Conor's lap so his back was touching Conor's lean, fit stomach. He put his bare feet on Conor's, and put his head on Conor's chest. 

Conor unzipped Mercury's red jacket, and ran his fingers over Mercury's chest. 

He noticed that he could feel Mercury's ribs extremly well, even thought his hands were just barely brushing over him. 

He then noticed how incredibly light Mercury was. It hardly felt like anything was sitting on him. 

Then he noticed how he had never seen Mercury eat before. He only drank water. Lots and lots of water. 

"Mercury? If I ask you a question, will you be completely honest with me?" 

"Ofcourse." 

"Do you have an eating disorder?" 

Mercury sort of panicked, "N-no." 

"Please don't lie to me." 

"I said no, okay?" 

"I'm not joking around, Mercury. Really. Tell me the truth." 

"Fine. I'm anorexic. I don't eat. I starve myself. Don't try to change it. I won't stop." 

"Why would you do that to yourself?" 

"Because I'm fat. I'm so fucking fat it's not even funny." Mercury's voice cracked and tears were fogging his eyes. 

Conor's hands studied Mercury's stomach and chest. "Mercury, you are the skinniest person

I've probaly ever seen. You're the thinest person in school. I have no clue what you're talking about." 

"Stop lieing!" 

"I'm not lieing! Who made you like this?" 

Mercury shrugged his shoulders. 

"Mercury. Tell me who made you think you're fat. I'm not playing around." 

"When I was around 10, I ate a lot of cookies and icecream. I never gained any weight, but the kids made fun of me calling me a "fatass" and one kid found out about my home life, and made fun of me for it. They kept finding more and more ways to make fun of me, each being worse then the last. But once, the kids decided to beat me up. They beat me up so badly that I still have most of the scars. Until I moved here, they continued to beat me up at least 3 times a week. I haven't eaten hardly anything since the first time they beat me up." 

Conor rapped his arms around Mercury. "They're just jealous because you're sexier. 

Mercury smiled, "I love you." 

"I love you too, my angel." 

"Where the hell did 'my angel' come from?"He chuckled. 

"You're so perfect, I consiter you my angel." 

"Okay~" Mercury blushed. 

It stayed quiet for a few minutes, all that happened was Conor was feeling Mercury's upper torso. 

"Mercury," 

"Yes?" 

"Will you please start eating? For me? I don't want anything bad to happen to you." 

"Yes. But only because I love you so much." 

Soon after, Mercury drifted into sleep, right ontop of his boyfriend. 

Conor was so bored. He didn't like the idea of him being a bed, only because if he moved a little too much, Mercury would wake up. 

He reached into his pants pocket, grabbed his iPod, and started listening to music. 

He reached into his other pocket and grabbed his phone. He looked threw his pictures. There were so many of him and Mercury. Mercury was so adorable. He loved him. 

His phone started to vibrate as he was studying the picture. "1 New Message from Liz" the phone read. 

'heyyyy babe wana hang' was the message. 

'Liz, I broke up with you months ago.' Conor wrote back. 

'no u didnt we stil date' 

'No we don't. We've been done for 3 months.' 

'wateva so whos da new bitchy ass slut' 

'He's not bitchy, and he's not a slut. I love him more then I ever liked you.' 

'WAT? ur gay? holy shit i have 2 tell evari1' 

'Go ahead. I don't care. Pretty much everyone knows anyway.' 

'wateva bitch i hope ur fageti ass gets ran ova bi a truk' 

Conor didn't reply. He just sat his phone down and switched the song that was playing. 

About a half hour later, he heard Moon get out of his bed, turn the radio up almost all the way, and walk over to the closet. 

Moon opened the closet door and glarred down at Conor. 

"Why is he sleeping ontop of you?" Moon asked. You could hear the pure hate in his voice. 

"Because he wants to. Turn the music down. It'll wake him up." 

"I'll wake him up if I fucking want to." He kneeled down next to Mercury's ear and screamed. 

Mercury jumped and clung to Conor's arm. 

Moon grabbed a handful of Mercury's hair and pulled him off of Conor and held him by his hair up off the ground. 

Mercury held back a scream. It felt as if his head was on fire. 

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from him?" 

"Y-yes, Master..." 

"Why didn't you listen to me?" 

Mercury stayed quiet. 

"Didn't I tell you that the next time you don't listen to me, that you'd be punished?" 

"Yes, Master." 

Moon dropped him onto the floor and stomped on his chest. 

Mercury only made a 'umph' sound. 

Moon slapped him as hard as he could across the face. 

Mercury only cringed. 

Moon continued to beat on Mercury. 

Conor didn't know what to do. He sat there, in the closet, watching the person he loved the most get beat the shit out of. 

Mercury yelled "Conor!" 

Conor's face suddenly turned from shocked to discusted. 

He got up and ripped Moon off of Mercury and pinned him up against the wall. 

"How dare you touch Mercury like that?" Conor pushed Moon against the wall harder. 

Moon struggled, trying to get Conor off of him. "Mercury is MINE." 

"Kid, are you fucking blind?" Conor screamed in his face, "Mercury hates you." 

"Thats why he was fucking me a few hours ago." 

"You were raping him. Why would he love someone who's so abusive like you?" 

Mercury was curled up in a ball, crying. 

"Why would he love a gay fag like you?" Conor yelled 

"Because I'm not a heartless prick such as yourself." 

"I hope you die." 

"Same to you." 

"I take that back. I hope Mercury dies. And you have to watch." 

Conor's jaw started to quiver. He threw Moon onto the ground, stomped on his dick, then kicked him in the stomach, "Do you regret what you just said?" 

"N-not even c-close." 

Conor kicked him again, then punched him in the face over and over and over again. 

"Conor, stop." Mercury's weak voice said. 

Looking confused, Conor backed away from Moon. 

Mercury walked over to Moon, then spit on him. "I fucking hate you."


	8. Emotions Can Quickly Change

**Yesturday, I posted, like, 5 chapters. You're lucky! Tomorrow, I'll post another. Only ONE chapter a day for now on!**

Moon tryed to pick the lock.

Again.

That was his fifteenth time he tryed.

After Mercury had spit on him, Conor kicked him out and Mercury locked the door.

And that was a half an hour ago.

Now, back inside the locked door, Mercury and Conor were making out.

Mercury was sitting in Conor's lap and had his fingers twisted threwout Conor's hair, who had one hand caressing Mercury's chin and the other on Mercury's /almost no/ butt.

"I love you, Mercury."

Mercury blushed even more. "I love you, too."

Mercury loved it when Conor and him kissed. It made him feel loved.

When he'd kiss Moon, it was harsh. He felt like his mouth was being devoured. And when Moon kissed him, it was forced almost all the time.

Conor's kisses made him feel warm inside. Butterflys fluttered in his stomach, and where ever Conor touched felt amazing, and for a short while, stayed after his hand moved.

"Let me the fuck in!" Moon screamed and banged on the door.

"Moon, watch your language!" his mother yelled from downstairs.

"Yes, mother.".

Mercury giggled inside of his kiss with Conor when he heard his mother yell at Moon.

Conor broke the kiss, and looked Mercury in the eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Mercury responded, "I was just laughing a little." He smiled.

"At what?"

"Moon was being yelled at. I thought it was funny."

Conor chuckled. "I was to busy concentrating on you."

Mercury hugged Conor around his chest, and nuzzled his nose into Mercury's blonde hair and smiled.

"Boys, I'm leaving!" Mercury and Moons' mother yelled upstairs.

"Okay!" they all yelled back.

'I won't be back until the morning, I'm going over a friend's house and spending the night." she walked up the stairs and told Moon. She ran downstairs and walked out the door.

"I'm hungry..." Mercury whispered into Conor's chest.

"So you're going to eat?" Conor asked as he ran his fingers threw Mercury's hair.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go get something to eat!"

"Moon, if you go downstairs and get me the double chocolate swirl icecream, I'll unlock the door." he yelled so Moon could hear.

Moon ran downstairs and got the icecream. "Got it!"

"Then bring it up, please!" Mercury yelled, "And don't forget a spoon!"

Conor smiled. He was so happy that Mercury was going to start eating again.

Moon ran upstairs with the icecream, "Now let me in!"

Mercury stayed on the bed and Conor opened the door.

Moon plopped on the bed next to Mercury and put his hand on his brother's cheek.

The fear was clearly seen in Mercury's eyes until he saw the icecream in Moon's other hand.

Mercury took the icecream and the spoon and started devouring it.

Conor pushed Moon away from Mercury and sat inbetween them.

Conor hugged Mercury as he ate more of the chocolate swirl icecream. He just wanted to make Moon jealous.

Moon quickly got up, then grabbed Mercury's arm, pulling him up too, then started harshly kissing him.

Mercury didn't kiss back.

Moon put his hand on the back of Mercury's head and pulled him closer to deepen the kiss.

Conor pulled Mercury into his lap and started to kiss him.

Mercury's cheeks flushed red as he kissed back. Chills ran up his spine as Conor touched his waist.

Mercury rapped his arms around Conor's neck, and then Moon pulled him off and threw him on the ground. "You're begging me to beat the shit out of you."

"If you touch him again, I'll stab you." Conor said.

"I'd like to see you try." Moon challenged.

Conor stood up and took out his pocket knife, "Don't try me."

Moon left and went into his mother's room downstairs to sleep.

Conor sat on Mercury's waist and took off Mercury's jacket all the way. Mercury put his hands on Conor's shoulders as Conor's hands slid past the elastic of his boxers, and played with him. "C-Conor..."

"Yes?" Conor smiled.

"Stop... You're just going to make me cum to early."

"Fine." Conor picked Mercury up bridal style, and gently layed him on the bed.

Conor got between Mercury's legs, and licked Mercury's chest and nipples.

"Conor... What did I just say..?" Mercury said, smiling.

Conor sighed and took off his clothes. Then he put three fingers up to Mercury's mouth, "Suck, please." Mercury didn't hesitate taking the fingers into his mouth to lick and suck.

He was basically giving Conor's fingers a blowjob.

Conor took off Mercury's shorts and boxers. He took his fingers out of Mercury's mouth, and stuck two in his entrance.

Mercury's body shivered as Conor's fingers started to stretch him out.

When Conor put a third finger in, Mercury's nails dug into Conor's shoulders. "Please forgive me, Mercury." Conor whispered.

"I-it's fine." Mercury loosened his grasp, "Just, please, fuck me."

Conor smirked and took his fingers out. Mercury let out a moan of disappointment.

Mercury reached under his pillow and grabbed a tube of lube and gave it to Conor. Conor smiled and chuckled at Mercury's behaviors.

"Am I really that big of a whore?" Mercury smiled as Conor lubed himself up.

Conor only smiled for a response.

Soon, Conor was thrusting into him. The bed creaked and started to move with the effort of holding the two lovers. They moaned and groaned with the pleasure. The pleasure that clouded both their minds until they could only think about was who they were holding onto.

Conor tried thrusting harder.

Mercury made a loud, pleasure filled "Uhh!" sound, as Conor made all the nerves in his body feel as if they were on fire. In a good way.

The bed hit the wall over and over and over again with loud 'thud's.

Downstairs, Moon was laying down, listening to every thud that came out of Mercury's room. Sometimes, the walls would shake. He could hear every scream, groan, moan, and "Uhh!" that came out of Mercury's or Conor's mouth. He could hear every creak that the bed made. Everything that came out of that room was so loud and full of pleasure. And he hated it.

"Ahh!" Conor continued to abuse Mercury's prostate. And the bed continued to smash into the wall.

"Please, more! Harder!" Mercury yelled.

Conor pulled out until only the head was left in, then stopped. He rapped his arms around Mercury, then whispered, "If I go any harder, your bed will go into the next room." Conor pushed back in as hard as he could.

"I don't care! Faster, please!"

Conor smiled and rolled his eyes, but listened to Mercury's command, and started fucking him as hard and fast as he could.

Mercury grabbed Conor's hand, placed it on his dick, then started rubbing it.

"Mmmm..." Mercury was right on the edge.

Conor took back control of his hand, and pumped Mecury's already wet cock. It got more and more slick as more pre-cum oozed out of the slit, that he was playing with.

Mercury's head flew back with a long, loud, "Ahhh!" as his seed spilt out, all over his chest and Conor's shirt.

"I'm sorry..." Mercury said weakly.

Conor was still pounding into him. Now that he had satisfied his Mercury, he was now able to pleasure himself.

With a few more thrusts, the heat of Mercury's ass got the best of him and, "Mercury!" he rapped his arms around him, his eyes closed, then his cum shot into Mercury. Mercury's arms rapped around Conor's neck, the feeling of Conor's seed coating his insides was unbearable.

Conor laid down next to his lover.

Mercury got up, and he could feel the cum oozing from his butt. He gasped and ran to the bathroom to start the shower.

Conor chuckled at Mercury's cuteness and took off his shirt, but put his boxers and pants on.

Mercury took his time, washing his hair, shaving his legs, arms, underarms, and chest, and private places(XD), washing off, but mostly trying to get the smell of sex off of him.

Mercury was singing his favorite song, All Signs Point To Lauderdale by A Day To Remember. Conor, and Moon could hear him. Conor laughed, again, at how cute Mercury was. Moon got sick of hearing his brother sing, so he ran upstairs and banged on the door, "Shut the fuck up!"

Mercury just kept singing. Conor opened the door and said, "Moon, he doesn't care about what you say or think. So you shut the fuck up." and smiled.

"You're really pushing your luck." Moon said.

"What luck? I'd say that you're just jealous because I just had sex with the person you're obsessed with."

"I'm not obsessed!" Moon yelled.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Then how come you don't let him go, and except that he doesn't want you?"

"Because he is my brother. And he belongs to me."

"He is my boyfriend. And he loves, and wants me."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Nah, I don't think I will."

Moon barged into the bathroom, locked the door, quickly got undressed, then got in the shower with Mercury.

"What are y-" Mercury was cut off by Moon pinning him to the wall, and lips smashing over his own.

Mercury's hands tried to push him away, and his leg kicked him, but he hardly budged.

Moon harshly flipped Mercury over and without any warning, pushed his whole length inside Mercury.

Mercury let out a loud "Ahhh!" at the pain of his brother's teeth sinking deep into his neck. He started to bleed heavily.

Conor pounded on the door, "Mercury!"

Moon stopped biting for a second, and took a razor blade out of one of his mother's razors, covered Mercury's mouth, and cut up and down his back several times.

Mercury tried screaming, but the sound was only muffled.

Moon drop the blade, and got out.

As he got dressed again, Mercury slid to the floor of the shower, curled up into a ball, and continued to cry.

Moon unlocked the door, left, and ran down into his moms room, only to lock that door, then fell asleep.

Conor imediatly went to help Mercury.

He was sobbing. He was curled up, in a ball, letting the water hit his body.

Conor turned off the water, "Mercury..." he hugged Mercury, then looked at his hands. They were red. With Mercury's blood.

"Wh-what did he do to you?"

Mercury didn't answer.

Conor was speechless. 'This is all my fault...' he thought.

Conor picked Mercury up, grabbed a towel, and carried him into his room. He sat Mercury on his lap, and cleaned the blood from Mercury's back. Mercury shivered a lot, and at one point started crying again. He embraced Mercury's cold body in a warm hug, "Shh... Don't cry... Everything will be okay... It's going to be alright..."

Mercury continued to cry.

"Do you feel scared?" Conor asked.

Mercury slowly nodded his head.

"Do you feel safe with me?"

Mercury nodded again.

"Do you like it when I hug you?"

Mercury's trembling arms wrapped themselves around Conor, like he was doing for him.

"Do you still love me?"

Mercury nodded one again, and pulled Conor closer.

"I need to get more bandages, okay?"

Mercury didn't let go. He pulled Conor closer.

"Please let go, Mercury... I have to help your cuts."

Mercury let go.

"I'll be back soon." Conor went and got the bandage wrap and the Peroxide.

Mercury realized he was still naked. He got a fresh pair of boxers on, and then started to get cold again. He began to cry without the warmth of his protector's embrace. Cold chills ran up and down his spine as he cried.

Conor came back up the stairs, and when he saw Mercury crying again, he realized just how much he was needed by Mercury. He hugged him again.

Mercury's tears stopped falling, and Conor could have sworn he could feel Mercury smile against his shoulder.


	9. Depression

**FINAL CHAPTER. ENJOY.**

The next morning, Conor woke up with a sleeping Mercury clinging to him as if he was the source of his life.

Mercury looked like the cutest thing, he was wearing a very oversized white t-shirt that was so big, it came off of one of his shoulders. His hair was really messy and ruffled, and a small amount of drool was coming out if his mouth as he slept soundly.

His sound sleep was soon interrupted by Moon bursting threw the door. "GTFO, Conor! You've really worn out your welcome!"

"Shut up. He can stay as long as he wants" Mercury mumbled as he opened his eyes.

Conor layed still, running his fingers threw Mercury's hair.

Moon ripped Mercury off of Conor, "If you keep talking to me like that, you'll regret it. Do you understand?"

"Y-yes, Moon."

"Not Moon. To you, I'm Master, remember?"

"Yes, Master."

"Are you really going to give into him that easy?" Conor asked.

Mercury looked down is shame.

"Seriously, Conor get the fuck out."

"N-" Conor was cut off by Mercury.

"Conor, just go..."

"Okay, then..." Conor got fully dressed.

"I love you," Mercury said with a smile.

"I love you, too" and with that, he left the room. Moon locked the door behind him.

"You're such a stupid bitch." Moon said, shaking his head.

"I-I know..." Mercury replied, still looking down.

"You're a whore. A slut. All you care about is Conor. Conor, Conor, Conor! What does he have that I don't?"

Mercury didn't reply.

"Answer me."

Silence.

Moon put both his hands around Mercury's neck and started to squeeze. Mercury started to choke and gag. "If you don't answer me, I'll kill you. Are you going to give me an answer?" Mercury nodded his head franticly. Moon let go.

"Again, what does he have that I don't?"

Mercury took a second to breathe. "...He's so loving and caring... His touches make me feel alive... He loves me more then anyone else ever has, and it shows. He's so perfect, it's crazy... I couldn't imagine life without him..."

"That's your best excuse?" Moon slapped Mercury as hard as he could across his face. Mercury fell to the floor.

"He also doesn't abuse me!" Mercury yelled.

Moon smirked. "That isn't abuse. Do you want to see abuse? Do you?"

Mercury shook his head.

"Oh well," Moon took out his pocket knife.

Moon tied Mercury's hands together, then put him on the bed.

Mercury whimpered. He knew that this wouldn't end well.

Moon cut off Mercury's oversized t-shirt, then took off Mercury's bandages. Moon slashed Mercury's arms. When Mercury let out a weak cry, Moon put the knife to Mercury's throat and said, "Keep making sounds, and I'll slit your throat."

Mercury shut up.

It took all of Mercury's strength not to scream and cry. Moon then put the blade on Mercury's cheek, then cut. A vertical line.

Then, Moon slid off Mercury's underwear.

'No, this can't be happening to me…I'm not ready…' "Master, please, we don't have to do this. We can do something else instead." Mercury all but whispered.

"Are you trying to make a deal with me, Slut? Is that what Conor has been teaching you? How to make the perfect, slutty deal? I'm going to take your body, again, and I will continue to as long as I please. Got it?" He added lightly, with a flash of anger in his eyes. Mercury quickly nodded his head to show that he understood.

"Good. Now don't fight, I will hurt you." He put the pocket knife on the side of his face again, and cut deep, then flipped it back in. "Silver loves to slice through your pretty, soft skin. To mar that used-to-be-flawless flesh." Moon's eyes seemed glaze over, drifting off in his own world for a brief moment.

"Please Moon, don't cut me anymore…I don't want you to cut me again." Mercury couldn't stop himself from repeating those words over and over. "I don't want this, I don't. Please-" Moon pulled back as far as he could and slapped Mercury.

"Shut the hell up! Or better yet, I have something that can help you with that." pausing for a moment to pull out the same dark gray handkerchief. Quickly stuffing it into Mercury's mouth. "I don't need your whining, ok?" he said, lightly carding his fingers through the younger twin's hair.

Mercury flinched at the soft gesture. 'Something like this should never come from him.'

"Now that we are all set up, lets get things started."

Moon looked around a little, "Where is your moisturizer? I know you have to have some with those soft hands of yours." he held onto one, "You know that we're going to need it now, unless you want me to take you dry? We both know that you don't want it to happen that way, do you? I thought not."

Mercury nodded his head over at the nightstand. Moon grabbed it, "Thanks, love." he smiled.

"I hope you are ready for me."

Mercury began to lightly fight against his restraints, as he looked at Moon's overpowering presence over his small frame. Mercury knew that struggling was not going to help him at this point, but it felt better than lying still.

Moon laughed lightly as he undid his pants and pulled himself out. Squirting a generous amount of the moisturizer into his hand and spread it all over his aching arousal.

"That's good enough. Now let's get you warmed up" Moon leaned forward and brushed his thumbs over the small nubs, before pulling a little too hard.

Mercury jerked his body, yet moaned in to the fiery touch at the same time. 'No, this cannot be happening… Not again...'

"Uuth!" Mercury looked up to see Moon's hand coming back from his chest.

"Sorry about that, Princess. I want to make sure that you are with me at all times. Don't want you to slip off into your own world. You tend to take off and never want to come back. I want to share this moment of passion with you. I want you to look at me, so that I can see those beautiful eyes." Moon breathed as he placed one leg over his shoulder.

Mercury felt Moon move into position and he tried to close his eyes. Moon firmly smacked Mercury's butt, making him open his eyes.

"Keep them open. Don't make me repeat myself, or you'll get more than a pat." Taking the spoken warning to heart, Mercury willed his eyes to stay open.

Moon chuckled darkly as he pushed his entire rigid length in one thrust. Mercury jerked his arms and screamed in to the handkerchief, tears streaming down his face. Moon groaned deeply as he continued to thrust.

"You are so tight, Mercury." Moon gave a long moan as he thrust long and deep, looking into Mercury's tear-streaked face. "No need to cry, Princess. You're pleasing me just fine."

Mercury continued to stare at the ceiling as Moon brutally used his body. A short time later, Moon picked up the pace, only to finish a shorter time than that. After catching his breath, he pulled out and watched as his seed spilled out of Mercury's bloody hole.

Moon cut the rope that was holding Mercury's hands together, took the gag out of his mouth, then laughed as Mercury curled up in a ball.

"Are you serious? You're such a fucking pussy!" he continued to laugh.

Moving as slowly as he could, Mercury slid out of the bed. Looking at the bed, he cringed at the amount of blood on the sheets. He took the sheets, and tossed them into his small trash bin. He got fresh clothes on.

"You're ruining my life..."

"Good."

"I should just run away..."

"Then why don't you?"

"I'll go right now..." Mercury started to pack up his stuff. A pair of jeans, a t-shirt, sneakers, a jacket, and his iPod were in his favorite string bag.

"Don't leave, Mercury!"

Mercury left. Moon hurried and put on shorts.

Mercury was walking in the middle of the street when Moon came out. "Get the hell back here!"

Mercury turned around, "Why? All you do is abuse me!"

Conor ran outside from his house when he heard Mercury's voice.

"Because you need to stay here! Where else will you go?"

"I'll find somewhere! I'll sell my body if I have to! It's better then living with you!" Mercury didn't notice that a car was coming.

Luckily, Conor saw it coming, "Mercury!" he ran and pushed him out of the car's way.

Unluckily, Conor was the one that got hit. Mercury screamed as tears swelled in his eyes. Everyone started coming out of their houses when they heard Mercury scream.

"Moon, call the ambulance!"

"Why should I?"

"You must be joking! Go call 911!

"Fine..." Moon called them and explained what happened. They were there I'm a matter of minutes.

They took Conor's body, put him in the ambulance truck, and drove him to the hospital along with Mercury.

When the doctors examined him, Mercury had to stay out of the room.

Soon a doctor came out of the room, with a very pessimistic look in his eyes. "I'm sorry, son... You're friend died on impact."

"W-what?" Tears swelled in his eyes, again.

"Conor is dead. He died on impact. He is no longer with us."

Tears formed in Mercury's eyes, but before they could fall, he said, "I have to go...", and ran home.

For the next 3 days, Mercury stayed under his covers, crying, not eating or drinking a thing. He began to look really sickly. He never smiled. All the color in both of his eyes disappeared, and they turned all black.

Moon left him alone until the forth day.

"Today is Conor's funeral, Mercury." Moon shook him.

Mercury got out from under the covers, and got ready. He couldn't find any black pants, so he wore a short black skirt, with the black jacket that Conor had bought for him a couple months back.

When him and Moon got to the funeral home, Mercury was the first person up to his casket. Conor looked so happy and at peace. He was so beautiful. He put his hand on Conor's. His hands were so cold. Lifeless. Mercury's eyes teared up ,and bent down to kiss his cheek. "I love you..." he whispered, "I'll be with you soon, don't worry..."

Mercury sat down next to Conor's mother, and to Mercury's surprise, Moon walked up to the casket.

"I'm sorry for being such a dick before... I can't believe that I actually did some of the things I did to you and Mercury. I know it's a little too late, but I hope you can forgive me." Moon forced a smile, then sat down.

It seemed like everyone in the city was there to see Conor. All his friends, the girls from school, everyone from the bus stop, Angela, Tyler, everyone who lived on the streets that they lived on, everyone in Conor's family, pretty much everyone from school, and people who Mercury had no clue who they were.

Everyone took their turn to see the popular blue-haired haired beauty. Conor's mother, father, and 3 crying sisters went up last, said a few words, told everyone that they could go, then closed the casket.

When Mercury and Moon got home, Moon hugged his brother. "I'm sorry he died. I know how much you loved him."

Mercury nodded, then went upstairs. He took off his clothes, and put on his favorite pair of dark blue skinny jeans.

He grabbed the teddy bear that Conor bought for him a few weeks ago, went into his mothers room, and found the gun she kept.

He slowly walked in the bathroom, put the gun to his temple, then looked at his reflection. All he saw was an an empty shell of nothingness. He hugged the teddy bear tight in his trembling arm.

"I'm coming, Conor." and with that, he pulled the trigger. 


End file.
